In molding statues and novelty items made of wax, polyester and polyurethane, silicone molds are used. Among the desired properties of a silicone mold are low durometer and high tear strength. Materials having these properties are also desired by manufacturers who utilize silicone compounds in printing logos on irregular surfaces, known as so-called Print Blocks.
Manufacturers have tried to provide silicone molds made of compositions exhibiting these properties but have been not been able to manufacture inexpensive, simple formulations for the task.
Attempts to improve the tear strength and durometer of silicones by incorporating fumed silica compounds as the main reinforcing filler have shown only limited success.